


All We Are Is Entertainment

by bottombitch



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet moments, Blackmail, Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, Internal Cumshots, Masturbation, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Exhaustion, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Lincoln isn't supposed to go downstairs while one of his sisters is hosting a sleepover, but it wouldn't be all that bad to just grab a glass of water, right? Anonymous commission.





	1. Caught Up In Our Own Derangement

**Author's Note:**

> Reader discretion advised.

Lincoln let out an exasperated sigh and kicked his foot against the frame of his bed, idly passing the time. It wasn't the first time that he'd been banned from going downstairs — it always happened whenever one of his sisters was having a sleepover — but it was the worst. He hadn't had anything to drink all day, owed to a particularly long gaming session that was far too intense to worry about such silly things as life-saving water.

In tonight's case, the sister in question was Leni. Lincoln recalled being surprised when he had been told that she was having a sleepover. He knew that she had to have friends, but he couldn't remember ever seeing any. Maybe she just didn't like to bring them to the house. He wouldn't blame her for it, considering how insufferable most of his other sisters were. Leni wasn't so bad. Maybe even good, at least in comparison to the worst ones.

Thoughts couldn't distract him from the frustrating dryness in the back of his throat. He could hear the sounds of talking coming from downstairs, but they didn't sound too wild. Would it be too bad for him to just slip down there and grab a glass of water...? Wait! Why did he even need to ask? The alternative was dying of dehydration, of course it wasn't a problem. His overdramatisation got him as far as the top of the stairs before he began to have second thoughts. He could already smell the perfume. So many girls all together, and they were a few years older than him, too. They didn't scare him, but he didn't like the thought of being around them all-the-same.

He debated heading back to his room to call his friend, Clyde; Clyde wouldn't know what to do, but he'd at least be able to provide Lincoln with some support. He shook his head. He could do it. They were only teenage girls, right? Bad as they were, he dealt with them on a daily basis. He was experienced. Like the grizzled war veteran than he perceived himself to be, he moved down the stairs and headed into the living room, taking off towards the kitchen in the hopes of making it across the room before he could be seen by the girls. The smell of perfume was even stronger now, so strong that it tickled his nostrils. Between all the different scents he couldn't even make out what they were supposed to smell like.

It cost him some speed, and he was captured as a result. One of Leni's friends leaned over the back of the couch and let out a loud noise, most comparable to the types of 'squees' that the more feminine of his older sisters often made with... pretty much any excuse. Lincoln flinched, but he stood his ground. He looked between the girls to find his sister, searching for some familiarity among the hordes of pretty faces and make-up. ...and they certainly were pretty faces, even if Lincoln had never really been one to notice those sorts of things, young as he was.

"Aw, you didn't tell us you had a little brother," one of the girls remarked, as she leaned across the back of the couch to join the first friend. The one who had caught him originally was blonde like his sister, though her hair was a lot shorter, and the second to lean across the back of the couch was a redhead. Meanwhile, a brunette and a black-haired girl sat across the other side of the room, tucked into their sleeping bags but still wide awake. The looks on their faces were... well, Lincoln didn't recognise them. Hunger might have been close, but he could barely make out their expressions in the dim light. In the pseudo-circle they'd formed, with two sleeping bags on the couch while the other three were on the floor, Leni sat directly opposite where Lincoln was stood. She gave a bright smile and an innocent wave.

"Hi, Lincoln!" she spoke, while the grabbing hands of her friends pulled Lincoln over towards the couch. The back was low enough for him to hop over upon being prompted to, and not wanting a hassle, he did exactly that, ending up sat on the legs of one of the short-haired blonde, who quickly pulled him into her lap. Lincoln felt overwhelmed at first, but as her arms wrapped around him, her larger frame enveloping his smaller one, a sense of safety washed over him... though he knew enough about girls to know that this safety was a mere deception.

"I-I really don't know if I should be sitting here," he told them, unable to get his words to flow the way that he wanted to. His throat suddenly felt even more dry than it had before.

"There's nowhere else for you to sit," the short-haired blonde insisted, as her arms wrapped a little tighter around him. Too tight, perhaps, but with her body being as soft as it was against him Lincoln allowed himself not to worry about that for the time being. It was more than comfort, and more than safety... it felt nice, in a way that Lincoln didn't immediately understand. As Leni looked on at him, it didn't seem to bother her that her friends were acting this way towards him. She probably just didn't understand what was happening, Lincoln reasoned, as he leaned his head back to look up at the blonde above him.

The brunette shuffled over towards them and placed her hands against Lincoln's jawline, pulling his attention towards her. Though he wished she hadn't been so grabby with her hands, he didn't protest, saying nothing as she pulled at his cheeks and made comments about how cute he was. "Not only did you hide a brother from us," the brunette began, "you hid the fact that he's a little cutie." Lincoln wanted to say something, but Leni beat him to the punch.

"...well, he is little," Leni commented, sounding as if this was news to her. As Lincoln sat on the blonde's lap, he felt hands groping at different parts of him. They came so fast and so soon one after the other that he couldn't have asked them to stop even if he wanted to, which his internal jury was still out on. For the first time in his life, girls were touching him... or, rather, they were touching him without the intent to annoy him. His sisters often annoyed him, but these girls weren't his sisters, and their touch was far more... well, not gentle, but he didn't mind it as much.

That is until one of the hands slid up his shirt. "Whoa!" Lincoln called out, shuffling himself a little away from the touch, though the hand kept going.

"Such a cutie..." one of the girls repeated, while another one called him handsome. Only his mother had ever called him handsome before. He felt an unfamiliar feeling rush through him. As he looked upon the face of the girl who'd complimented him — the brunette — he found himself thinking that she looked rather nice, too. He knew enough about human interaction to know that she shouldn't be doing that without his permission, but as he opened his mouth to say something to her, one of the blonde's hands slid over his mouth. She smelled like perfume, right down to her fingers. It was making him dizzy. He was still thirsty.

Leni looked on, either unable to recognise that what her friends were doing was bad, or not caring enough to stop it. Lincoln assumed it to be the former, but that didn't help his situation. He tried to make it look as if he needed help with his eyes, and when that didn't work he opened his mouth anyway, only for the blonde to slip two of her fingers inside. She rolled those fingers over his tongue, and the gentle pleads to stop, unintelligible thanks to the digits in his mouth, fell upon deaf ears.

Thin and now slick with his saliva, those fingers were then pulled back by the blonde, who looked down at Lincoln while her other arm wrapped a little tighter around him. Lincoln felt like prey, and the girls surrounding him were a pack of hyenas; all except his sister, who didn't seem to have a single clue as to what was going on.

"What'd you come down here for, anyway?" Leni finally asked, prompting Lincoln to push past the nervousness he was feeling and give her an answer; it was an out, he thought: he could tell them what he'd come here to do and then be set free.

"W-Water!" he cried, a hint of excitement in his tone. He managed to pull one of his arms free from the blonde's grip, which he used to pull his shirt down and get the brunette's hand away from him. "Y... Yeah, sorry ladies. Not that you're not all... really pretty, but I just came down to get some water. I should probably get going," he told them, and managed to slide free from the blonde's grip, and then hop down onto the floor. He got halfway around the couch before the redhead sat beside the blonde put her hand out in front of him. She glanced over towards Leni.

"You can go get your brother a glass of water, right? ...so that we can keep talking to him? You wouldn't want him to have to do that himself, surely." Leni looked confused for a moment, though that wasn't out of character for her. She tilted her head to one side, looked between Lincoln and the redhead.

"Hm... you're thirsty?" Leni asked, thinking for a moment. "I know! I could make you a smoothie!" With that, Leni's eyes lit up. It had been a while since she'd had an excuse to make some. Though most of the girls didn't react to what Leni had said, the black-haired girl grinned suddenly, and then nodded.

"Oh! Oh, yeah... and... and you could make all of us some smoothies, too," she replied, her tone making it obvious that she was trying to play Leni for something, but Leni was none-the-wiser. Lincoln looked between them with a worried expression.

"You are really good at making them," the blonde girl added, though her tone wasn't sarcastic. With a wide grin on her face, Leni rushed to her feet and headed over towards the kitchen, muttering about the different ingredients she'd use. Though her smoothies were genuinely great, the ruse had worked, and the girls turned their attention towards Lincoln with a grin.

"I really think I should get going," is what he wanted to say, but before any words could come out, he was pushed down into the circle they'd created, sat between the four remaining girls as they all looked on. If he hadn't been prey before, then he certainly was now; their eyes looked hungry, though hungry for what he couldn't tell. It wasn't as if they were going to eat him.

One of the girls dropped her face in front of him — the brunette. It was very sudden, and Lincoln was almost startled. "So... you got a girlfriend at your age?" she asked him.

He didn't know what to say at first. If he said 'no,' would they think less of him?

"Y-Yeah!" he lied. "I have a girlfriend. Of course." He had girls that he was interested in, and girls who he suspected had an interest in him, but he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Oh?" the brunette asked, while the short-haired blonde giggled behind her. "What's her name? She cute?"

"H-Her name's... um..." Lincoln was stumped. He tried to think of a name that wasn't too obvious, but in his hesitance he ended up taking too long, and the redhead interjected.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. He's just trying to make us jealous," she said, in a teasing tone, while she gave a shrug. Lincoln's brow furrowed. He wasn't trying to make them jealous. He was about to say as much when the brunette — the prettiest of the group, Lincoln noticed — reached out her hand to slide two fingers underneath Lincoln's chin. She lifted his face to gaze into his eyes, and then smirked.

"You wouldn't lie to us, would you Lincoln? Pretty girls like us?" she asked him. He felt his heart beat quickly within his chest. In many ways, this scenario was like a dream come true, at least in theory. When else would he be given the opportunity to have so many cute girls fawning over him? And yet they seemed almost... manipulative in nature, as if they wanted something from him. The question was: what did they want? Entertainment, maybe. Lincoln gulped.

The hands that had been grabbing at him earlier resumed, and while none slid inside his clothes the second time, they did move into more uncomfortable areas. He felt one hand slide alongside his thigh while the brunette maintained eye contact with him, a subtle smirk moving across her face while she watched his every reaction. He didn't like the way that she was looking at him. When he tried to pull away, she held him in place.

"Mmm. You're such a big boy, Lincoln," she told him, her voice sultry despite the hint of teasing tone. Lincoln couldn't help but lean into her touch, despite how scared he was and how much he wanted to get away. "Big boy like you... you kissed anybody yet?" she asked him. It seemed that none of them believed his girlfriend story from earlier. Understandable, given that it was a lie.

"N-No..." he muttered, almost too quite for the girls to hear; all but the brunette couldn't figure out what he'd said, but rather than inform them as to what his words had been, the brunette leaned forward and pushed her own lips against his. It was only brief, perhaps two or three seconds, but that short time span felt like an hour to Lincoln, who was, for the first time ever, experiencing the feeling of someone's lips being pressed against his own. It was... well, nowhere near as good as he'd expected it to be. All of the pieces were there, he thought; her lips were soft and his heartbeat continued to thump in his chest, but anxiety was at the forefront of his emotions, and there was no way he'd ever be able to enjoy it when all he could think about was how much he wanted to get away.

He hadn't enjoyed his first kiss. That would probably be the subject of a future counseling session, though it would likely be less of a priority than what happened to him next; while the brunette pulled back from him, the blonde's hands dropped down to his thighs, where she parted his legs. Her hand slid up against his crotch. For the first time since his mother had last bathed him as a young child, he had someone else's hand on his junk, albeit through a layer of clothing. Lincoln gulped again, and his eyes dropped to look at the blonde, but she said nothing to him: no words of praise, not even a teasing jeer. She was hungry, and she clearly wanted what was in his pants.

Lincoln glanced over towards the kitchen's doorway and wondered why Leni hadn't come back yet. A part of him hoped that he might glance over to see her stood there in the doorway. As his crotch was groped again, his view snapped down to the blonde's face. "I bet nobody's ever touched you like this," she teased, as if she was proud of being the first. Lincoln gulped and shook his head. The brunette's hands were on him again, and as he felt himself be pressed back against the couch's front side, his shirt rode high, smooth skin on display for the girls.

"I-I really think that you should stop doing this," Lincoln protested again, though his protests fell upon deaf ears.

"Who cares what you think? We wanna have fun," chimed the redhead. Lincoln's expression visibly soured, but another kiss was stolen from him by the brunette. She stayed at his lips this time, gently tilting her head one way and then the other while Lincoln began to mumble against her lips. She pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile that reassured him of nothing, before running her thumb across his jawline.

"Who knew that a boy's lips could taste so sweet?" she asked. Unlike the other girls, there was no malice in what she said; she shared their hunger, but she wasn't trying to hurt him. Perhaps she was just being selfish. While the redhead moved up alongside Lincoln and laid her hand behind him, an arm keeping him in place, both the blonde and the brunette shifted down his body, pulling his pants down to his knees. His cock was still held tightly by his boxers, not quite on display for them yet, but they seemed to have a lot of fun groping him through the fabric. Lincoln did his absolute best, trying to squirm free, and when that didn't work he opened his mouth to cry for help, only to have the redhead kissing him this time.

As he was kissed against his will, he looked on past the redhead at the final girl. Another he didn't recognise, her hair was black, and she had a different look on her face than the others did. It was a hunger, maybe, but for something else; it wasn't clear what. As she moved towards him, she gently pushed the other two girls out of the way, and, stood up, she moved one of her feet to press against his poor length. He let out noise of complaint into his forced kiss, prompting the redhead to pull back and see what was happening.

"Oh... wow, that's so mean," the redhead commented, before giggling to herself. Whether the girl above him was intending to hurt him or not wasn't clear, but the foot against his cock didn't feel nice... he didn't have enough of an understanding to recognise that his body was trying to tell him to get out of the situation he was in. Though, even if he had been able to understand, there would have been no escape for him. The four girls all gathered round him, a different expression on all four of them, though they shared whatever depraved desire had them molesting him in the first place.

As Lincoln opened his mouth again, the black-haired girl crouched down in front of him, set one hand against his chin and grimaced. "Listen here, you little shit. We don't care whether you're having fun or not. We wanna have fun, that's why we came here."

Lincoln mumbled something about them spending time with his sister, prompting a laugh from all four of them. The black-haired girl grinned. "You think any of us even like your sister? You have had a conversation with her before, right? Maybe not, given that she struggles to even hold one." A pause, during which the girl's expression softened. "This is what's gonna happen, kid. We're gonna take off those boxer shorts of yours and do whatever the hell we wanna do with you, and you're not gonna make so much as a single complaint. Girls like us? We have connections, and all it would take is a rumour here and a rumour there and your sister's life would be a living hell. You don't want us to do that, do you?"

Lincoln had trouble processing everything that he was being told, but after being asked that he immediately responded with a shake of his head; no matter what punishment he had to endure, he didn't want to make things harder for any of his sisters, least of all Leni, whose naive innocence he recognised as a rarity. Tears welled in his eyes, but they were only brief. As the blonde leaned forward to wipe his eyes for him, he found himself unable to cry anymore. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but the tears wouldn't come. Was he brave? Had he steeled himself at the last moment? These girls weren't his sister's friends, but they were in his home, and they were taking advantage of her... and him.

He felt lips against his forehead, and then his nose, and then against his own. The kisses were soft, and the intention might have been to comfort, but he felt anything but comfortable. To his knowledge, guys were supposed to be... excited during sexual situations. He was supposed to be enjoying himself, but he wasn't. Even as the black-haired girl's hand dropped against his crotch and began to gently knead him, he couldn't muster an erection right away. He looked up at her as the blonde pulled back from kissing him, and she gave him a smirk that to him looked evil.

His thoughts were confirmed as she leaned down to press a kiss to his lips — even that felt evil to him — and then spoke to him. "Most boys you age would kill to be in your position. So many girls... all wanting you. Why aren't you enjoying yourself?" she asked him, as she slid her hand inside his boxers to wrap her fingers around his cock directly. Despite his age, the cock he had between his legs wasn't something to shake a stick at. It must have been at least four or so inches, and that was just while flaccid. The girl before him wrapped her hand around his cock, and after finding that, even soft, it filled out nicely within her grip, she began to stroke it softly, trying to get him hard so that she could see what his length looked like at its full size.

Lincoln had masturbated before, but this was an entirely new feeling for him. There was a pleasure amongst the various sensations, and though he didn't like what was happening his length did throb within her grip. He was only about three or four inches long, but the girls seemed happy enough with it, all crowding around him to get a look at what he had been packing this entire time. Lincoln felt a shiver run down his spine, and he leaned back against the couch behind him. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel a shiver of pride run though him; they liked the look of him... down there. That was good, right?

It was the redhead who leaned further forward first, pulling his boxers down until they were off entirely. She shifted beneath the black-haired girl and laid down on her stomach, placing her head between Lincoln's spread legs. She glanced up at him and gave a sly smirk, before leaning forward to press her lips against the base of his cock. They were soft, so soft, and yet for all the pleasure Lincoln knew that he should have been feeling something still felt wrong to him... unnatural, maybe, but his young mind couldn't piece together exactly what or why.

A hand from two of the girls slid along his inner thigh, and then pulled his legs further apart. With them spread wide, the short-haired blonde leaned down to join the redhead down by his member. She moved lower, below the redhead's wandering lips and took his balls in her hand. They were so small, but warm; she couldn't help but gently fondle them, a grin on her face as she looked up at the other girls and commented on how warm they were. Leaning forward, she pressed her face against them, while the redhead began to nuzzle his cock. The other two girls leaned in from his inner thigh to crowd around his cock and balls.

Guys would kill to be in the situation he was in, right? Guys wanted this. He didn't want this, or maybe he did. His body certainly did; each movement from the girls had his cock throbbing for more in ways Lincoln had never experienced in his life. He raised his hands to his face and covered it, not wanting to watch anymore, but even with his eyes yanked away from reality he could still feel it. There was no pretending that he was somewhere else, there were lips against his member, running up and down with their overwhelming softness.

His orgasm came all at once. He didn't know what was happening. None of his times masturbating had felt anything close to the shiver that ran throughout his body, along his spine and through his limbs. It was destructive. He was so sensitive, and as his cock throbbed for the final time before release, that sensitivity exploded, raising tenfold, until the lips against his cock felt not like pleasure but more like a form of torture. Well, at least there was no deception in the pleasure anymore. He let his hand drop from his face and looked down at the girls with mouth agape, a thousand questions running through his head that he would never be able to ask, let alone get answers to.

As his cock twitched and throbbed, ropes of clear fluid burst from the tip and landed across the face of the redhead and the blonde, prompting the two of them to begin giggling. While the brunette continued worshiping his cock and balls, the other three pulled back, and they... they began playing with the stuff he'd shot out. They used their fingers to check how sticky it was and lapped at each other's faces. These weren't girls, they were demons. Lincoln felt exhausted, and he had been on the edge of falling unconscious when the brunette took his cock into her mouth properly, something the redhead had never actually done.

Still sensitive from the treatment he'd received earlier, Lincoln could hardly contain himself. "W-Wait..." he mumbled, "don't do it yet. I'm still—" With that, a hand clasped over his mouth again; the redhead's this time. She leaned forward to kiss his forehead, and then shifted alongside him. While she settled at his side, and then brunette continued to slide her mouth along the first inch of his shaft, the two remaining girls began to take off their clothes.

Lincoln had never seen a girl naked before. He had caught his sisters going in and out of the shower, wearing only a towel, and had seen his youngest sisters in the near-nude, but a girl Leni's age was something else entirely, and there were two of them. Neither was wearing a bra, so as they pulled up their shirts, their breasts were exposed to him. Both pairs round and soft-looking, he might have appreciated the sight in any other context. He leaned his head back and tried not to look, feeling a shiver run through him again, but the blonde didn't give him a choice.

Moving her hand to the back of his head, she pulled him forward and placed his head between her tits. She held him there, shifting her chest from side to side against his face. The soft, smooth flesh moving against him was enough to have his cock hard and throbbing as it had been beforehand; a natural response that he had no way to deny, as much as he might have wanted to.

As the blonde pulled away, very pleased with herself, the black-haired girl shifted closer. Her chest was a little bigger than the blonde's, Lincoln thought, but he needn't have speculated because he was soon given a chance to find out just how bigger the second pair of tits were. His face was pressed between them just as it had been the others, but the black-haired girl stuck around longer, pressing her breasts against his mouth as the redhead moved her hand away. She pushed her nipple against his lips.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him. "Suck it." Lincoln looked up at her with a worried expression, and he did as she said. Taking the nipple between his lips, he began to suckle. It was an act that felt nostalgic to him, and yet alien at the same time. It made him feel a little off... like what he was doing was suddenly so much worse than it had been, not that he had any choice in the matter.

"Who knew?" the girl asked, as she leaned back from him. "That dim-witted whore's little brother is useful for something." She began to grin, and then reached her hand down to press it against the back of the brunette's head. Pushing down, she forced the brunette all the way to the base of his shaft, and though the shaft wasn't long or thick enough to cause much of a problem, the brunette was taken by surprise.

Lincoln was, too. All of a sudden, his entire shaft had been encased in warm, wet flesh. It felt amazing, in truth. He found himself thrusting his hips forward, wanting to go deeper, and that got another round of teasing from the girls. He couldn't help it. His hands gripped at whatever they could while his second orgasm overcame him, and in a flash a second load of pre-teen cum blasted down the throat of the poor brunette, unable to pull back while the black-haired girl held her head in place.

Of the two of them, Lincoln was the victim. As the brunette pulled back, she wiped her mouth and grinned widely. "What a taste..." she muttered, prompting the redhead to lean forward and kiss her deeply, wanting some of the taste for herself. Lincoln didn't understand what he was looking at, but after two orgasms and the stress of the situation he didn't understand much of anything.

As the blonde moved forward again, presenting her nipple to him, he took it into his mouth and began suckling without giving it a second thought. He was doing it for Leni, he told himself, and that was all the justification he needed to take a back seat to his own actions, letting himself do whatever he thought they expected of him. Tired as he was, he knew that if he didn't perform for them, Leni would suffer for it, and the last thing he wanted was for one of his sisters to suffer because of something he'd done.

Across the other side of the room, the brunette and the redhead had finished kissing. They began undressing, while the black-haired girl and the blonde finished taking their underwear off. They were now naked in front of him, and after they removed his socks he was naked too. What were they going to do with him now? Would it be worse than the things they'd already done? Lincoln looked off towards the kitchen. Where was Leni? How could it take her this long to put together the smoothies? It was true that she usually took her time, but it had to have been an hour already. ...No, it was probably for the better that she wasn't there with him. With any luck, she'd have gone to bed, having forgotten about the situation entirely.

Lincoln's attention was pulled back to the girls as the blonde moved herself atop him. She wouldn't have been very heavy to an adult, but to Lincoln's smaller frame having her sit atop his hips was almost painful. She reached down to wrap a hand around his still-sensitive prick, and then leaned forward to steal another kiss from him. Why were they so obsessed with doing that?

After wrapping her hand tightly around him, she began to stroke back and forth, running her thumb along the underside of his sizeable shaft; it didn't take him long to grow hard again, though it felt different this time: weird, as if he shouldn't be going for a third round, but that didn't stop the blonde from taking advantage of him. She moved herself up a little, pressing his crotch to her own, and Lincoln felt his length be enveloped by softness. He wasn't inside her, though; he confirmed that much by looking down. Rather, she had him pressed between her lips, and as she began to draw her hips back and forth, ground herself against him.

Her pussy was wet. Wet, and warm. It was so wet that it rivalled the mouth of the redhead. Lincoln didn't even know women could get that wet down there. It felt weird to have something so lewd rubbing against him, and it was only as her sopping wet entrance ground back and forth along his sensitive cock that the dirtiness of the situation dawned on Lincoln. What they were doing was wrong, there was no doubt about that, even beyond the idea that he was being forced to do these things. Girls, especially girls their age, shouldn't be doing something like this.

But they were doing it anyway, with shameless looks on their faces. They smiled, they laughed, they grinned at him like vultures. Reaching down, the blonde picked up his length, and then pressed his tip up against her entrance. He looked down just in time to see her warmth envelop the head of his cock, and with a slow drop his virginity was taken from him. The feeling of warm, wet walls wrapping themselves around his engorged member should have been pleasurable, and it was, but Lincoln couldn't make himself forget about the context. He was doing this for Leni, but he didn't want to be doing it at all. His first time should have been nice, with a girl he loved, not with a girl whose name he didn't even know, and who he didn't want to be having sex with in the first place.

The blonde leaned down to kiss him, though only briefly, and as her hips touched his she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does that feel good?" she asked him, pressing her body tightly against his while the other girls moved closer. Their hands began to wander again, running along Lincoln's body. He couldn't escape it.

"It feels weird," he told her, being honest, but his honesty didn't save him. She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I'm gonna ride you until I cum," she murmured, before leaning back with a sigh. As she rode him, the other girls supported her, making sure that she didn't fall backward. Lincoln couldn't watch anymore. He pulled his eyes away from the sight of his own cock sinking into her flesh over and over. Instead, he looked up towards the ceiling, a sinking feeling overcoming him. He thought that he might be sick. A moment later, the black-haired girl latched her lips onto his neck. He didn't understand why. The skin there was sensitive, and he found himself moaning in something that probably sounded like pleasure.

"He's finally coming around," one of them muttered — he couldn't be sure which one.

"Not like it matters," another said, but he could tell who was speaking that time. The black-haired one again. What did she have against him? His brain wasn't mature enough to understand concepts like sadism. The way she pinched at his skin as she moved her hand down the front of his body couldn't have been anything but.

Lincoln dropped his head to look forward again, watching the blonde's face contort into one of pleasure. He couldn't understand why. All these feelings were new to him, but none of them seemed very good. He was too sensitive to find much pleasure in what they were doing... at least for now. The brunette moved up beside the blonde and tilted her head to the side before leaning in for a kiss, and while Lincoln watched the two of them make out all he could think about was how Clyde had described similar situations as fantasies. This was a fantasy, was it? He was supposed to long for this? He gulped, and then leaned his head back again.

The weight on top of him was beginning to hurt, but he could feel his orgasm approaching. It was no surprise to any of the girls that he couldn't last very long, but they still teased him for it. 'Aw, feeling too good, are we?' 'Is her pussy too good for you?' He didn't answer any of them. His eyes closed, and he let out a groan of pleasure. Just as he had when his cock had been inside the brunette's mouth, he found himself thrusting upward. He slammed against their hips with need while a pleasure he wasn't feeling slid from his lips.

He gripped onto her thighs tightly, so tightly that she let out a cry of pain, and then his cock throbbed inside her. The little yelp from her made him feel good. Rope after rope of his cum shot off inside her, blasting against the walls before running back down towards his cock, and as she pulled off he could see his cum seeping from her, falling down onto his length again while it softened, the last remnants of his orgasm dribbling from the head. As the blonde moved aside, the redhead moved over to her and shifted down onto her stomach, moving her head between the thighs Lincoln had just been holding onto. He couldn't be sure from the angle, but it looked as if the redhead was cleaning the blonde with her tongue.

A moment later, the brunette began to do the same with him, running her tongue along his length to clean up the mess while her hands ran along his thighs, teasing him towards another erection that he didn't want, but that he was going to have. How long had they been playing with him already? How long would be enough? Would they ever be done? Lincoln gulped, and leaned his head back, only to feel a hand slide against the back of his head again. As her fingers tangled in his silver hair, the black-haired girl pulled his head forward. She pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

While the brunette continued to work her tongue along his length, the black-haired girl reached down to grab his balls. She squeezed them, not gently but not painfully, and then began to grind her palm against them. As she moved her hand higher, away from them, the brunette shifted her head down and swapped places with her. Lips enveloped both of his balls at once, and as the brunette suckled on them she pulled them all the way into her mouth, running her tongue along them. She yanked her head backward a little and pulled his balls with her, tugging on them so hard that Lincoln couldn't help but yelp again.

The black-haired girl's hand wrapped firmly around his cock, and while she stroked him slowly she moved herself into his lap, being careful not to get in the way of the brunette in the process. Aligning his cock with her opening, she pushed him inside without any fanfare. Enveloped by soft flesh again, Lincoln's sensitivity wasn't quite as bad this time. Either he had gone numb, or his cock had grown used to the feeling.

As one girl rode him slowly, the one further down used her fingers to isolate one of his balls. She pulled the skin tight against the testicle and then ran her tongue along it. It didn't seem to bother her at all that her own friend's juices were running down the skin.

"You feel bigger than you are. ...hm, or maybe your dick is just throbbing hard enough to make it feel that way?" The black-haired girl smirked at him again. Lincoln looked as if he might yelp again, so she clasped her hand over his mouth, shifting her feet so that she was squatting over him. With some effort, she managed to ride him like that, doing her best to keep quiet; they didn't want any interruptions.

The brunette pulled away from his balls, and while the black-haired one continued to ride him the other three moved close, pressing themselves against him. His mouth was freed from the grip of the black-haired girl's hand just in time for a groan of pleasure to leave him. It was genuine pleasure this time. For all of the unpleasantries and the force, he was starting to enjoy what was happening. His hands slid across to set against the black-haired girl's thighs, and with all four bodies pressed against him, his upper body was trapped between mounds of soft flesh.

They moved against him, and every now and then he would feel a nipple cross his lips, take it into his mouth and suckle, only for it to pull away. He could feel another orgasm approaching him, but he didn't feel bad about it coming so soon; the black-haired girl had been the worst of the lot, he didn't care less whether she got off or not. His cock burst inside her, and a flood of cum rushed from him. She looked down at him with a look that could have been disappointment, but he didn't care. As she pulled herself away from him, another girl took her place, but Lincoln was quick to take control of the situation for himself.

He wrapped his hands around the girl — the redhead — on his lap's wrists, and then leaned forward to lay her on her back. "Look at that! He's finally coming around," one of the girls commented as Lincoln settled himself between the legs of the redhead. After so long being spent as a victim, he was eager to gain back some power, and so he didn't even wait for the sensitivity on his cock to die down. He pressed his hand to his own cock, aligned himself with her, and then pushed inside, a gasp leaving the redhead's mouth as he did.

Maybe the girls weren't as powerful as he thought, or maybe they just liked seeing him try to take control. Their hands settled on him again, running across his side and his back, fingertips lighting up his skin with sensation. He buried his head between the breasts of the redhead and looked up at her face, humping away at her pussy with no technique or finesse; it was raw, virginal and a complete mess, but there was something cute about that, the redhead thought.

The entire atmosphere; the scent of sex, the sight of sweat running down glistening skin — it made Lincoln feel something he'd never felt before. It was intense, and it kept his cock throbbing despite the fact that he was in the middle of his fourth round. The girls wondered whether his balls would even be able to produce any more cum, young as he was. One of their hands ran down against his butt, and while he continued pounding away at the redhead, they helped him, pushing him forward as he thrust inside to make his desperate humps of misunderstood pleasure even harder. The redhead was overcome, hands clasped over her own mouth to stop herself from moaning, and when Lincoln reached his orgasm she climaxed with him. Pleasure ran through her while the feeling of cum splashing against her insides rocked her entire body.

With that, Lincoln was pulled off her, and with the hands of the blonde and the black-haired girls he was pushed down onto the ground again.

"You didn't think we'd let you take control for too long, did you?" the blonde asked, leaning forward to give his nose a patronising kiss. "Not a chance. There's one of us who has yet to have a go with you, and she wants you submissive. You'll be a good boy for us, won't you?" The words meant very little to Lincoln, who simply gave a distant nod in response. A good boy? Yeah, he could do that. What was a good boy, anyway?

The brunette moved up to settle herself in front of him, but she was facing away from him. Lincoln wasn't sure how that would work at first, but she then reached back to grab his cock and pressed the tip to her pussy, before sliding down onto his length. Only half-hard, it was a challenge for her to keep him inside. She gave shallow thrusts back against him. The blonde leaned down to kiss Lincoln again, and her hand ran up and down his front-side, teasing fingers dancing across his skin. Lincoln couldn't help but moan.

Suddenly, he was very glad that Leni hadn't been here to see any of this. He didn't want her to see him in such a state. The blonde pulled back from him again and lifted Lincoln's hand. She pressed it to her own chest, and without even a moment's hesitation Lincoln began to grope her, his fingers digging into her flesh while his palm ran against her nipple. He thought about the girl he liked. Would he have been able to do any of this with her?

Before him, the brunette's nicely-shaped ass moved up and down. While her cunt clamped down hard against his aching cock, her ass lifted up and then pressed back against him. He wanted to touch that, too. Reaching his free hand out, he did exactly that, gripping the flesh hard while she turned her head back to look at him, a grin on her face. "Mmm. I thought you were going to be a good boy?" she asked, to which the black-haired girl reached down and grabbed Lincoln's wrist, pausing his movement.

"I didn't ask him to stop," the brunette continued, and then turned her head forward again. One thing was very clear to Lincoln; these girls weren't experts when it came to sex. They were using him to experiment with what their bodies could do, and with what they could do to others. Despite the very depraved things they wanted to do, the way they went about it was very amateur. That was the conclusion he came to, at least. Why else would they waste their time with things he could never find pleasurable, and why did his cock keep slipping out of them?

As the brunette pulled herself too high and Lincoln's cock slid out of her, it ran up along the crack of her ass. Trapped between the soft cheeks, Lincoln could have cum again right then and there. She reached behind herself to grab his cock again, while the blonde and the brunette looked at each other. An evil grin crossed both of their faces. The blonde batted the brunette's hand away, while the other girl pressed her hand to Lincoln's shaft. She pushed the tip of his cock up against... something. Lincoln couldn't figure out exactly what it was at first, but as an overwhelming tightness gripped the head of his cock, he realised what was happening.

They had pushed the tip of his cock into the brunette's ass! The dirtiness didn't bother him any, given what he'd already been through that night, but he was still perplexed. Why would they do something like that? Surely the brunette wouldn't be able to enjoy it. To the surprise of both Lincoln and the two girls who had been teasing the brunette, she slammed her hips back against him, enveloping the entirety of his shaft with one quick drop. She opened her mouth to scream, but no noise came out, and the blonde quickly covered the brunette's mouth to make sure it stayed that way. A second scream of pleasure was caught by the muffling hand, and the girl's mouth gushed so much saliva that it could be seen seeping through the blonde's fingers.

Lincoln, meanwhile, couldn't handle just how tight the hole was. The ring gripped his cock even as it slid down his shaft, and at the base it felt like his cock was being held in a vice grip. The warm, soft walls of her ass felt great around him. The initial thrust down had taken the wind out of him, and as he tried to catch his breath he let out a short moan. He couldn't help but thrust up into her. Rather than silence him with her hand, the blonde leaned over to do so with her mouth, kissing him deeply while the brunette began to shift on top of him again.

If there was a heaven to be found amongst all this hell, then the feeling of the brunette's ass wrapped around his cock was probably the closest thing to it that Lincoln was going to find. His hands shot forward and landed against the soft flesh of her butt, having been pulled back hastily when she dropped her ass onto him. He gave her a couple of testing squeezes, and then leaned forward into the kiss with the blonde. Despite all the trauma, his enjoyment was becoming easier to accept. He even kissed the blonde back, pushing his tongue against hers as she thrashed it against his own.

He felt her press back against him over and over again. She likely would have been slapping her ass against him were it not for her want to stay quiet. He couldn't spot the redhead as the blonde pulled back and he opened his eyes, but after noticing a hand set against the brunette's thigh he figured out what must have been going on. Sure enough, he could just about make out the redhead bobbing up and down between the thighs of the brunette as he shifted his head to the side.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," the black-haired girl commented. She hooked a finger underneath his chin, and then leaned forward to kiss him again. She clearly felt like she was the one in control. Lincoln decided to test that theory. As she pulled away from the kiss she'd forced on him, he bit down against her lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood but certainly hard enough to shock her.

"Oops," he mumbled, half-sarcastically, while she yelped in a pain she hadn't been expecting. She pressed her hand to her mouth and looked at him with a glare, prompting him to shrug his shoulders.

"Seems like you've forgotten what's gonna happen if you step outta line, here. You try that stuff with me again and you'll see just how bad your sister's life can be," she told him. For all the excitement he'd built up, that shut him up, and as he leaned forward again to resume watching the brunette's ass slide along his cock he couldn't help but feel like he'd gotten into trouble. There was a sinking feeling in the base of his stomach that disappeared only when he reached his orgasm, humping up against the ass of the brunette as they came in unison.

He had only lost his virginity so many minutes ago, and yet he'd already finished all of the holes a woman had to offer. He leaned his head back against the couch, utterly exhausted, yet as he looked at the faces of the girls: the brunette, pulling herself from his cock and turning to look at him; the redhead, lifting her head from between the brunette's legs to look over at his cock; the blonde, a hand between her legs to masturbate while she watched him; the black-haired girl, looking on at him with a mixture of disgust and arousal... the night wasn't over yet, and it probably wouldn't be until he had no energy left to give.

It was as they all began to enclose around him again that a voice piped up from behind them.

"Sorry that I too so long, I couldn't figure out how t— Hey, wait. What're you doing?" Leni asked, stood in the doorway to the room with a tray full of smoothies. Lincoln snapped his head around to look at her, and all at once the pain that he had felt throughout the night came back to him. He was safe now, surely. Leni was here, so the pain would be over. He face was one of confusion, rather than anger. She probably didn't even know what the girls had been doing to him, despite the strong stench of sex.

Lincoln frowned. Leni crossed the room to stand near him and placed the tray of smoothies down against the coffee table. She looked like she was examining the scene. Bodily fluids of all kinds were strewn around the place, having dripped onto the floor and onto bodies. Everyone was sweaty, most of all Lincoln, who looked totally exhausted. As Leni looked at him, his eyes began to well up. He didn't even know where to begin explaining what had happened to him, but he didn't even get the chance.

As the black-haired girl clasped her hand over his mouth again, she looked across at the blonde with a smirk on her face. The blonde seemed to catch onto whatever the other girl was thinking quickly, and then moved to her feet, offering her hand to Leni. "It's nothing to worry about, we're just playing a game."

Leni looked down at Lincoln again. It didn't look like a game. Lincoln didn't seem to be enjoying himself very much, yet... well, he didn't enjoy a lot of the games that his sisters tried to play with him, so maybe he just didn't like games. She was about to speak, when the blonde interrupted her.

"Do you want to play with us?" the blonde asked, reaching her hand forward to pull Leni's shirt down some. Surprised, Leni fell silent, and looked down at the hand now pressing against her chest.

"I-I, um..."


	2. Tell Us What To Say And What To Do

"I-I, um..." Leni trailed off, her eyes crossing over towards Lincoln. She didn't know what it was about the way he looked, but he made her feel different inside. The scent that filled the air sent a shiver through her. She wanted something, but she didn't know what; the wetness growing between her legs didn't help her any, given her limited knowledge of sex. She recalled being told in vague terms about 'the birds and the bees,' but she couldn't figure out what relation birds or bees had to humans in the first place.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he stared at her. Staring back at him was the same type of look he'd seen in the other girls. It was one of pure arousal, and whereas he'd thought that Leni would be his saviour she might yet have turned out to be the exact opposite. He swallowed heavily, and tried not to jump to conclusions. He tried to speak through the hand clasped over his mouth but could only mumble. Leni didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

She looked him over, from the state his body was in to... to his... his thing. Why did she feel the need to stare at it? Why did she want... to touch it? She reached a hand up to press against her forehead, keeping her thoughts to herself for the time being, but a soft squeeze from the other blonde reminded her of the hand against her chest. How had she forgotten? It felt so good, after all, to have someone touch her that way. She leaned into the touch, her eyes closing slightly as her gaze became low, looking into the eyes of the blonde.

Before she knew it, the blonde reached her other hand over to press against the back of Leni's head, and with a tug she brought their faces together. She gave Leni a deep kiss — it took her breath away! But despite the shock, she managed to keep herself kissing back, returning whatever actions the blonde used against her, from slow movements of the tongue to tilting her head from one side to the other. As the blonde pulled back, she bit Leni's lower lip, and as Leni leaned forward to do the same the blonde pulled out of her way, giving her a pat on the back of the head. "Wasn't that fun?" the blonde asked.

Leni didn't know how to answer. She raised a hand to her mouth and went quiet while Lincoln looked on, his heart sinking. It hurt to see his sister get corrupted in the same way that he had been, especially considering how much more naive she was than him. She would be susceptible to whatever they told her to do, no matter how bad...

He mumbled against the hand again, but all he managed to get was Leni's attention, and the hunger remained just as it had done before. The brunette slid up alongside Lincoln, and as Leni watched she leaned down to lap at his cock, cleaning it before anybody got the chance to use it again. The brunette didn't seem to mind the taste of her own butt. Lapping her tongue along Lincoln's length, she managed to get him hard again, but she wasn't working to pleasure. Using only her tongue, she cleaned every inch of his cock, and then some, moving down to his balls to lap at those, too.

Sweat, juice, filth, whatever. It didn't matter what was there, she cleaned it as if it were her duty. She was probably experimenting too, Lincoln thought to himself, right before his attention was pulled over towards Leni again.

"Games are fun," Leni said, ominously.

"They are!" the blonde responded, pulling the brunette's head back to give her a kiss that shared between them the various tastes that Lincoln's cock and balls had held. "We've been having a lot of fun with Lincoln. Do you want to have fun, Leni?"

It was an entirely different tone that the girls were taking with Leni. They weren't threatening her, they were manipulating her, and it looked like it might work. Leni was a teenage girl, just like they were; deep down, she probably had the same desires, even if she didn't know it. It looked like they were going to use that against her. Lincoln gulped again behind the fingers of the black-haired girl, and finally worked up the courage to try to escape. He bit down against the fingers crossing his mouth, and then lunged forward, out of the grip of the girls holding him.

He managed to get onto the floor, on his stomach, and still-naked he shuffled away from any prying hands. Before he could move to his feet, the redhead and the brunette managed to reach him, and they flipped him over onto his back. Their hands came down to press against his shoulders, pushing him down against the ground, and holding him there. His escape attempt had been thoroughly thwarted. Looking up at the girls, he just about managed to open his mouth before the redhead moved over him.

Her hands pressed to his chest while she sat herself down against his face. The scent of sex was even more intense between her legs. Lincoln spluttered as her pussy came into contact with his mouth. Even if he wasn't going to pleasure her, she had successfully silenced him.

"Lincoln doesn't look like he's having much fun," Leni commented, sounding a little concerned. It wasn't like she wanted to hurt her brother.

"He is, he just needs a little more convincing," the black-haired girl told Leni, running her hand along Leni's back, before taking a firm grip of the poor blonde Loud's behind. "Convincing from his sister, perhaps? You aren't going to let him down, are you?" she asked.

Leni shook her head. She could never let Lincoln down. She didn't know what 'convincing' meant, especially at that moment, but she still had desires, she still wanted to have fun. Before she knew what they were doing, the blonde and the black-haired girl had Leni down on her knees, moving closer and closer to Lincoln's... thing. She could already smell it, a strong scent of something she didn't recognise, but that made her insides flutter with desire. She had been so focused on that scent and her want for it that she didn't even realise that the other two girls were holding her down.

Her face rapidly approached her brother's cock. It hadn't even occurred to her that what she was about to do might have been wrong in any way. How could it have been wrong when it felt so natural? The scent drew her towards him, and so she went. She didn't press her mouth to him right away, instead pushing her nose down against the base of his cock. She inhaled the scent she didn't recognise, let it fill her lungs, and let out a soft moan of pleasure as her insides stirred, arousal flowing through her properly for the first time in her entire life, fuelled by the scent of her brother's cock. She could feel the wetness between her legs now, so intense that it must have been dropping down onto the floor.

Leni loved Lincoln. She loved him so much. The girls around them moved in close, and while two held Lincoln in place the other two moved their hands behind Leni in a way that might have seemed supportive of her, but really only served to make sure that she couldn't pull herself away from him. They needn't have bothered, because Leni had no intention to pull herself away. Nonetheless, the black-haired girl shifted her hand to the back of Leni's head, and while Leni continued to breathe in her brother's scent the girl pushed her further against him. Leni's nose slid down the length to press against his balls, and another scent filled her, this one more intense than the first one had been. It wasn't just sweat, though there was some of that... she still couldn't quite put her finger on it, but all she could think was that it was the natural scent of a man. Lincoln wasn't a boy anymore, now he was a man, and she was a woman.

Her hands came to rest against his hips. "Why is it so hard?" she mumbled to herself. Though Lincoln didn't hear her, one of the other girls did; the redhead leaned down and whispered into Leni's ear.

"It's because he loves you. He wants you to play with it. Are you gonna play with it, Leni?" she asked, her tone soft despite her ulterior motives.

"How do I do that?" Leni asked, pulling herself back from the cock just far enough to get a good look at it. It looked so soft, and yet hard at the same time; she had no idea how she would possibly play with such a thing, not in a way that Lincoln would enjoy, anyway. Though she did wait patiently for an answer, a curious thought grabbed a hold of her. She extended her hand and pressed her finger to one of his balls, watching the way that he jumped very slightly as she did.

"L-Leni..." Lincoln mumbled, and although she heard him she didn't look up at him. Her hand came to rest against his stomach, and then the red-headed girl reached her own hand down to grab a hold of Leni's. She pulled the hand further south and then pressed it against Lincoln's cock, carefully wrapping Leni's fingers around the shaft for her.

Leni was left to her own devices then. She didn't need to be told what to do anymore, she was more than happy to experiment; or rather, she couldn't resist the temptation. Her gaze ran up along Lincoln's body. She found herself looking at him differently. The thought she'd had earlier about him being a man now rung true while she moved her gaze along his stomach and chest. He wasn't toned by any means, nor was he really anything other than a growing boy, but the attraction that Leni often felt when looking at generally attractive boys she could now feel while looking at her brother. It was weird, and she didn't know what to do about it. Just the sight of his nude body on display before her sent a rush of pleasure throughout her.

She focused on Lincoln's face, finally, and although the girls up top were doing their best to keep him quiet it was pretty obvious to Leni that he wasn't having a good time. He wasn't talking anymore, though. Though Leni had no way of reading his thoughts, they were focused entirely on her; his sister was touching his cock, and the worst part about it was that it felt far better than it had when any of the other girls had done it. He was definitely going to hell for thinking that. Her touch was soft, and though it was still experimental in nature, it was clear that she cared about the way he was feeling — he couldn't say that for the other girls. They had used and abused him for... however long it had been, but Leni looked like she wanted to help him.

Her help came first in the form of an experimental squeeze of his cock. She needed to understand how this thing worked before she would be able to bring him any pleasure. His cock responded with a twitch, shifting in her grip. She bit her lip as her eyes ran along his body again, down towards the length she held. At the tip, a glob of precum began to form, building and building in size. Only a couple of inches away from him, Leni couldn't help but notice how tasty it looked. It was an almost-solid white, with some transparency, and it shone slightly in the dim light of the room. She couldn't resist leaning forward to have a taste. Her tongue flicked across the head of his cock and caught the bead of precum. She then lifted her tongue and it rolled backward, sliding along the length of the muscle.

Her taste buds lit up with all sorts of things she'd never tasted before. Though there was a gentle taste of salt as she had been expecting from the smell of his cock, there was more to it; a hint of creaminess, but otherwise it tasted something she might have usually called bland, and yet within the context and with the scent of his cock wafting up into her nose, it was, to her, perfection. As it slid against the back of her mouth, she shut her lips and then swallowed, her hand starting to stroke her brother's cock slowly in absence from her equivalent to intelligent thought. She was distracted. She felt the precum slide down her throat inch by inch, and when she couldn't feel it anymore she focused instead on the taste it had left behind.

She would have thought that swallowing such a thing would have left her feeling queasy, but she just wanted more.

"Holy shit!" one of the girls exclaimed. "Did you just see that? She totally just lapped up his precum... and swallowed it, too!" The surprise seemed to come from the fact that Leni hadn't needed any direction to do something like that, she had just simply... done it. Of her own free will, without having to be peer pressured by the friends-turned-bad-influences. Leni didn't even look at them.

"Oh, my god! What a slut! Leni, how long have you been waiting to do this?"

"I-I haven't..." Leni managed, though she wasn't speaking loud enough to be heard over the sound of her friends squealing. She knew that she should have been upset that her friends were calling her all of these names, but all she could think about was the fact that she wanted more of whatever Lincoln had just given her. She had a thousand questions to ask him, but felt too overwhelmed to be able to ask any of them. Instead, she gave his cock another testing squeeze, and continued to stroke him slowly; intentionally this time.

"Does that feel good, Lincoln?" Leni managed to mutter, and although Lincoln looked a little distant and the girls around them were loud, he must have heard her because he nodded only a moment later. Another bead of precum gathered at his head, and Leni leaned down a second time to lap it up. This time, though, one of the girls pressed their hand to the back of Leni's head, and then held her there against his cock. She managed to pull her tongue away, but her nose slipped against the head, right up against his urethra. He felt so big in her grip, but he felt even bigger against her face, where he could feel the gentle thumping of his blood through the head of his cock.

With her nose being so close to the place where his precum had been coming from, Leni couldn't help but inhale, wanting to know what it smelled like so close to the source. With all the cum the other girls had gotten from him earlier, Lincoln's cock practically stank of cum and musk and sex, though Leni recognised very few of those smells. All she knew was that it made her feel aroused, the heat between her legs building with each passing moment. She had never masturbated in a conventional sense, only ground against the pillow until the intense feelings calmed down, so she didn't slide a hand between her legs like one of the other girls might have done.

She focused only on Lincoln, her hand continuing to shift back and forth while she sniffed and snorted at the head of his cock, not understanding why she loved the scent so much but unwilling to question it; would Lincoln even know the answer? Did the girls around her even know the answer? All she got was continued jeers of 'slut' and 'whore,' in a tone that made the words sound playful. Perhaps that's just what friends were like in situations like these. Lincoln knew otherwise, but with his cock in his sister's hand he couldn't bring himself to act. A shameful thought passed over him about some of his first sexual thoughts being of his older sisters, from Luna to Leni to Lori. Their developing bodies came alongside his introduction to arousal. His thoughts drifted to the one time he'd caught Leni stepping out of the shower.

With his cock in Leni's careful grasp, surrounded by girls that he didn't know and certainly didn't like, Lincoln reached another shameful orgasm. However, for the first time that night, his orgasm had come not because of what was being done to him but because of his own thoughts — thoughts of his sister, and her sexy, naked body. The shiver that ran along his spine was as much from fear as it was from orgasmic pleasure.

Cum shot upward from the tip of his cock, catching Leni in the nostril. She recoiled backward and let out a noise of surprise, but her eyes didn't move from his cock. Within her hand, his length continued to pulsate, shooting rope after rope of cum up in the air. They flew a short distance before landing either across her forearm or back down against the head of his cock. She brought her hand up towards the tip, continuing to squeeze on the way up, and the last of his orgasm dribbled out onto her fingers; there was so much of the stuff that the small ring she'd created with her fingers wasn't even enough to hold it all, and so the cum instead began to dribble down, crossing her fingers before falling down onto his crotch. Nonetheless, her fingers were soaked.

Warm to the touch and smelling strongly of the same manly scent she had been chasing, his cum looked delicious. Leni immediately brought her hand to her face and began lapping hungrily at her fingers, doing nothing to cover up the almost animalistic noises that she made while cleaning up his mess. The taste overwhelmed her senses, like the precum had been but far stronger, and each time she got even a little bit of the load into her mouth she swallowed right away, desperate to have it down in her stomach where it could continue to warm her from the inside. Lap, lap, lap, and then there wasn't any cum left on her fingers, so she moved instead over towards her forearm, running her tongue along the length of the ropes that had landed there.

She managed to get enough of the salty jizz to almost coat her tongue entirely, and for the brief moment before she couldn't resist swallowing it felt like she was in heaven. She didn't even know what she was tasting, but she knew that she had no right enjoying it as much as she had, with as little shame as she felt. With no more to eat on her arm or on her hand, she looked down towards his crotch. Her hand pulled his softening length to the side and she began to lap and kiss at the base, moving around him to get whatever she could of the leftover cum before pulling back. The girls around them could hardly believe what they'd just seen.

"Did she really just—" "Leni, that's so disgusting! You whore!" "I can't believe you just ate your own brother's cum." None of them actually meant what they were saying, except perhaps the insults. They had been planning for exactly this outcome, and as Leni swallowed the last of his cum, yet the hunger in her eyes remained, they knew that they were going to be in for more of a show.

"Can I put my mouth on it?" Leni asked. Each of the girls gave some sarcastic answer about how they bet that she'd love to, or that she shouldn't be so forward about wanting to blow her own brother, but even though the implication was that yes, she should, Leni didn't move a muscle until she saw the subtle nod from Lincoln, saying that he was okay with it.

Okay might have been too strong a word for what Lincoln was feeling. Trapped between emotions of guilt and of shame, yet filled with a desire to do more of these amazing things with his sister, he didn't know what to do, and seeing as he thought having his cock in her mouth would make his sister happy, he told her that she could. ...well, of course, he also wanted her to, but he wasn't quite ready to admit that.

With her brother's permission, Leni leaned down and moved her face close to his cock again. She didn't slip it into her mouth right away. Rather, she used her hand to bring him back to a full erection; slow, gentle strokes at first, followed by quicker ones once she felt his cock begin to grow hard. Before too long, he was hard within her grip again, wanting for nothing other than his sister. Though he was surrounded on all sides by things that should have made him uncomfortable, under his sister's touch Lincoln felt the most safe he had in his entire life, even if that safety didn't necessarily make him happy.

Leni pressed her thumb to the underside of his length and then stroked her way down to the base, where she held him still, his cock standing upright. With that, she descended her mouth down upon him, engulfing the tip of his prick with her lips. She didn't have a clue what she was doing beyond what 'felt right,' and going slowly felt right. She could tell that the tip was sensitive, and so as she worked her lips down the tip she made sure to run her tongue around it, swishing from side to side, around and around; she cleaned the tip entirely of all the juices that the other girls had left behind.

Her eyes lifted up to lock onto Lincoln's. As unsure as she was in what she was doing, she couldn't help but feel like she was doing the right thing whenever she looked at him. When she had first come into the room, he had been scared, but now Lincoln was far more docile than he had been before, and he seemed to be having a lot more fun, even if the occasional wandering hands from the other girls gave him an uneasy feeling. "You taste so good, Lincoln," Leni mumbled between soft suckles at the tip of his cock. Her younger brother had to avert his eyes from her to avoid the feeling of a pleasurable shiver running along his spine.

She slipped his cock further into her mouth, sliding along the length of the shaft with slow bobs that brought her further down each time. She couldn't go past the halfway point; fitting his entire length inside her mouth would be impossible, she thought to herself, but the girls behind her didn't care too much about what Leni thought was possible. Although Leni and Lincoln had clearly been enjoying themselves, the black-haired girl had a desire to gain back some control over proceedings, even if the other girls were happy to sit and watch while Leni and Lincoln's relationship was both ruined and improved.

Her foot came to press against the back of Leni's head, and then she pushed, and pushed some more. Unable to pull herself back for the force the black-haired girl was pitting against her, Leni had no choice but to take Lincoln's cock further into her mouth. She hadn't even been able to enjoy herself. Her gaze lifted up towards Lincoln for a moment, and then when his length was pushed against the back of her throat she shut her eyes tightly, tears beginning to build in the corners of them. Thankfully, his cock didn't set off her gag reflex, but it did hurt to have him so deep. While Leni tried to pull herself backward, the black-haired girl bobbed her foot up and down upon the older sibling's head, effectively forcing her to deepthroat her own brother over and over.

Eventually, Leni began coughing, and at that point the black-haired girl retracted her foot. Her dominance had been asserted, and she could— wait a minute. Leni didn't pull herself back. Rather than take the opportunity to free herself from Lincoln's shaft, she continued bobbing her head against the bottom couple of inches of his cock. Her throat felt so full, and it hurt, and she didn't want him in there anymore, but the twitching Lincoln's cock gave each time she pressed against the base made all of the pain and hassle worth it.

Leni stayed down there until Lincoln reached his orgasm, which didn't take long. He throbbed and twitched and moaned his way through another orgasm, blowing his load straight down his sister's throat. Though Leni was sad that she hadn't gotten to taste it this time, she pulled back with a sense of pride, and then cleared her throat, catching the gaze of the black-haired girl.

"You wanna upstage me, huh? Is that it?" the almost-definitely upstaged girl asked, behind gritted teeth. She seemed to realise how hostile she was sounding a moment later, because she put on a fake smile and leaned down to press her lips against Leni's. Leni was taken by surprise by the kiss, and although it registered that the black-haired girl was trying to gain some power over her, she didn't try to kiss back, or to kiss harder, or to... anything. But she didn't have to. As the black-haired girl moved her hands down to take a hold of Leni's face, she pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth, felt around it for whatever she could find of Lincoln's seed, and then pulled back, leaning back in for a quick kiss before she pulled back for good, a smirk on her face.

Leni was still recovering from the sudden kiss when Lincoln leaned himself forward, slipping out of the grip that the other girls had managed to get him into. He managed to get as far as sitting upright before their hands grabbed him again.

"Hey don't be so mean to him," Leni protested. She didn't understand why the girls were acting the way they were towards her brother, seeing as they all clearly wanted something from him. Her lips curled into a frown and she reached forward to grab him for herself, pulling him close to her. The night-dress she was wearing was thin, and so as Lincoln's head pressed to her chest he could feel her nipples prodding at him through it. He wondered when she would let him go, but moments passed and she continued to hold him there, gently swaying from side-to-side almost-absentmindedly.

Across the other side of the room, the four girls watched as Leni held Lincoln tight, seemingly unwilling to let him go. The redhead looked towards the others. "Do you think we could get them to...?"

There was a pause.

"Ew, are you serious? They're brother and sister," the blonde-haired among them muttered.

"Yeah, and we've already seen them do all that other stuff, right? Besides, I bet they wanna do it," the redhead replied. "Look at them." With that, everyone turned to see Leni gently grinding against Lincoln, seemingly rubbing her nightie-covered pussy up against his leg. The look in her eyes was distant, and yet her body language suggested attentiveness. Her touches to Lincoln's body were careful, and had a passionate feel to them that could only really be seen between two lovers, even if they also had something of a motherly vibe to them, too. In contrast, Lincoln laid against her, calm and quiet, but able to pay attention to whatever words she was saying to him.

In the end, it was the black-haired girl who grinned widely once more, ideas forming within her mind — ones that would hold despair for Leni and Lincoln. She crossed the room without consulting the others, and then slid her hands along Leni's back, before setting them upon the blonde's shoulder. She leaned in close, and then whispered into her ear.

"You wanna feel good, right? And you want Lincoln to feel good, too?" she asked, her hands running down the sides of Leni's body; she made sure to dance her fingers along the length of Leni's curves rather than touch them directly, trying to work a shiver from the blonde. "I know what the two of you could do — something really fun." The other girls worked past any reservations they might have had about watching a brother and sister have sex, and then shifted over towards Leni, surrounding her and her brother again.

Leni had no desire to escape, but had she, she would have realised that there were no chances to. She was blocked on all sides by girls who, masquerading as friends, wanted to see her debase herself as much as she possibly could. Their hands traced along her body, setting off all of her sensitive spots at once. While they stayed away from her pussy, they groped her boobs without shame, and while she did have questions about what they were doing and why they were doing it there was only one thing she could focus on.

She had never been so horny before. She didn't even fully know what she was feeling, but it was strong. So strong that, when the girls moved Lincoln down onto the ground and pushed Leni a little further forward, her butt slipping along Lincoln's body until she was nearly sitting over his face, she didn't ask any questions. Though it might have been a silly thing for her to do, she trusted the girls. She trusted them to bring her pleasure. She looked down along the length of her own body, between the valley that was her tits and over her own crotch to set her eyes on Lincoln's face. Her tongue ran across her upper lip as she ached in hunger for something that she didn't recognise.

"Do you wanna taste me, Lincoln?" Leni asked, her eyes filled with lust. Lincoln clearly didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Even if he said no, and Leni managed to pull herself away from her own arousal, the girls around them probably still wouldn't let them go. The things they'd done with him, all of the sex and all of the... other stuff. Were they going to make him do that with Leni, too? He looked up at his sister, past the pussy before him and up towards her face. It didn't seem like she needed much convincing.

And although his experience with sex (and girls in general) was very limited, Lincoln couldn't help but think that Leni's twat looked inviting, far more than any of the other girls' had done. It looked soft to the touch, and wet, and from a few inches away Lincoln was able to pick up the scent. It wasn't as strong as the other girls' had been, or... well, maybe strong wasn't the right word, but he hadn't seen any of them close up anyway. It certainly smelled better. Inviting, just like the sight of it.

Given that his sister had given him the offer, Lincoln opted to take it. He knew for sure that brothers and sisters weren't supposed to do this kind of thing, but control was too easy to lose. He opened his mouth and extended his tongue as far as he could, leaning his neck up almost painfully to cross the gap between him and Leni. Finally, his tongue made contact with her, the sweet yet bitter taste of her pussy overwhelming his senses entirely.

When Leni realised that he was having trouble eating her out, she dropped herself down onto his face. Though she took care to ensure that she didn't hit him too hard, she was excited, and her excitement made her a little reckless. Still, the groping hands of the other girls continued to roam around Leni's body while they commented on what she'd just done. "I can't believe you're sitting on your own brother's face," said one of them, while another called her a slut.

"You shouldn't call— ca— ahhh, call... me that," Leni managed, leaning her head back. Whatever Lincoln was doing down there, it was having an effect on her. She moved her hand over to press against the top of his head, and before she knew that it was coming a loud moan slipped from her mouth. One of the girls was quick to move her hand over Leni's mouth so that she couldn't make too much noise, but there was nothing to be done about the blonde's movements, gently shifting her hips back and forth against Lincoln's poor face and tongue.

He hadn't even done that much to her. Having pretty much no idea what he was doing, his first move had been to run his tongue along the parts that looked the softest. He didn't even know whether what he was doing would feel good to her or not, but as his tongue rose higher and he unknowingly caught her clit with his tongue, her moan indicated that what he was doing felt very good. Pulling himself back a little, he tried to take a look at whatever point he'd just hit with his tongue. After identifying her clitoral hood, he leaned up to lap at it again, and then a third time, each of his movements resulting in a thrust forward of Leni's hips. She seemed desperate for the pleasure.

"That feels so good, Lincoln..." she mumbled, behind the hand across her mouth, though a laziness on the hands owner's part had made her words completely audible. As the hand over her mouth pulled away, Leni leaned forward to lay her hands against the couch Lincoln was close to. With better leverage on her own position than she'd had before, she began to draw her hips back and forth across Lincoln's face, this time managing to build a better rhythm than before. She had no idea what she was doing, all she knew was that she wanted to feel good, and with Lincoln's tongue pressed out and waiting for her to grind against it, she could feel as good as she wanted to.

By then, her cunt was practically dripping, and although Lincoln had expected the taste of pussy juice to be bad when he'd seen it leaking from the other girls before, he found himself loving the way that Leni's tasted. His enjoyment was, of course, overshadowed by the knowledge that what they were doing was wrong, wrong beyond belief, but that didn't stop him.

Leni's orgasm wasn't far away. Each stroke of Lincoln's tongue against her aching quim gave her a few feeling to experience. They ran along her spine and through her abdomen, raising in power until she couldn't hold back the moans anymore. She clasped her own hand over her mouth this time, and when her orgasm came the sweet moans her body released were caught by that hand. The juices her pussy expelled were not caught, though, and splattered across Lincoln's face while he continued to run his tongue along Leni's pussy without really knowing what for or why.

The girls around them didn't stop teasing just because Leni had reached her orgasm. The hands continued to move across the both of them, and the depravity shared between the siblings began to leak outward into some of the girls. Where they should have been able to keep themselves composed while they teased the twins, all of them bar the black-haired girl lost themselves to the pleasure, one hand groping at whatever they enjoyed the most while the other slid between their legs. They masturbated in unison, and without shame, hands groping at Leni's chest, at her thighs and at Lincoln's hardening cock. As much as the black-haired girl wanted to keep up appearances and establish herself as the dominant of the group, when surrounded by so much depravity she couldn't avoid joining in. As she bit her lip, she moved her hand to Leni's behind and gave her rump a hard squeeze, muttering to herself about how much of a slut Leni was while she continued to palm the soft flesh.

Leni leaned back against the girls' touch. She might have collapsed against the ground were it not for them supporting her. She let out a weary sigh and looked down at Lincoln, shifting back along the length of his body to settle herself against his crotch again. She reached down to run two fingers along her own slit, enjoying the unfamiliar feelings. "That made me feel all weird," she muttered, under her breath. She tried to think of something to compare it to, but couldn't figure out the words to use. It was normal for her to use the wrong words, but rare for her to be speechless. Tired as she felt, when she dropped herself down onto Lincoln's crotch again, feeling his length press up against her, she paused, and then glanced down towards her crotch.

With Lincoln's cock laid against his stomach, and her sat atop him, her puffy labia had enveloped his cock almost entirely. Though he wasn't exactly small in the size department, her virginal folds were a fair size, too. Instinctively, Leni began to draw her hips back and forth, grinding herself against Lincoln. Her lips were parted, mouth slightly open, and her hands moved to his upper body to steady herself. She locked gazes with him for as long as he would let her, desperate for whatever attention she could get from him. Through her body ran unfamiliar emotions and feelings, but one thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to be as close to Lincoln as possible.

As he turned his head away to look away from her, embarrassed, she leaned down and pressed her body against his own. The horde of hands continued to grope and touch them, running across their bodies while the circle of girls moaned around them. The sound of the girls moaning could have been replaced with an earthquake and Leni wouldn't have taken her attention away from Lincoln; in her deep concentration, nothing else registered to her. Lincoln felt her tits press up against him, and he turned his attention back over towards her. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment as he recognised the same hunger within them that he'd seen in the other girls. It scared him for a brief moment, until Leni's arms came to wrap around his neck.

She leaned across to meet his face, and rather than try to kiss him, she instead leaned down to lap at his chin. She had been the one to make a mess of his face, so it only made sense for her to clean it up, right? The ulterior motive that she didn't even know she had was to get a taste of herself, curious about all the different aspects of a sexuality she'd only just discovered properly. Between her folds, Lincoln's cock thumped with arousal. He needed stimulation, and so did she. As if she had been waiting for the perfect moment to do so, the black-haired girl leaned in and whispered into Leni's ear. "Do you want to have sex with your brother, Leni?"

Lincoln was too distracted to have much of a response of his own, and Leni didn't understand the implications of what she had just been asked. The black-haired girl seemed to pick up on this pretty quickly, and she re-worded what she had been intending to say. Her hand slid along Leni's back and she rested it against the blonde's butt, before running further down to trace that finger along the base of Lincoln's cock. "The thing you're grinding up against — Lincoln's cock—" Leni flinched at the use of the word, as if she wasn't used to hearing it in enjoyable contexts. "Do you want it inside you?" the black-haired girl asked, raising her hand to Leni's back again and pressing down to make Lincoln's length press harder against Leni.

As complicated as most of the terms that had been thrown around that night were, Leni understood what had just been said. She recalled the feeling of Lincoln's tongue against her, how she had wanted him to push his tongue inside, even though she didn't know why she wanted that. Her eyes ran over with a haze of desire, and with her gaze fixed on Lincoln she nodded, but she didn't respond to the black-haired girl. Her hand moved down to grab Lincoln's shaft, while her other moved up to sit against his cheek. "Do you want to be inside me, Lincoln?" she asked him, only half-aware of the implications of such a thing, even if she understood the concept.

Lincoln didn't know what he wanted. More than anything else, he was confused, but the softness of his sister's labia brushing along his cock, along with the helpful hand of the black-haired girl, gave him a desire for pleasure. With Leni's face mere inches above his own, for the first time he kissed his sister on the lips. His arms moved up and around her neck and he latched onto their shared kiss as if it were his life support. So much passion coming from him so suddenly, Leni didn't know what to do, but she kissed back on reflex, and melted into the feeling. Both of them were lost in their emotion, the context keeping them hesitant while the bursts of youthful energy kept them doing things they didn't understand. It might have been a sad sight for some, but for the girls crowded around them it was a turn on.

There was a hand on Leni's butt, and another on Lincoln's balls, and a third groping Leni's chest. Despite the hands, though, Leni continued stroking her brother, and then she lifted his length upward, pressing its tip up against the spot she'd wanted him to touch with his tongue. "Sh-She's about to do it!" one of the girls called out in surprise, and although Leni heard the words she didn't process them. Sinking herself down onto the head, the first thing she noticed was just how thick it was. The size had been a surprise earlier, but it felt entirely different. It felt too big, almost, and although what she was experiencing was entirely natural — the first time was normally full of surprises — she worried that she might be too tight for Lincoln to be able to fit.

Her lips pulled away from Lincoln and she made a noise close to a sniffle. Lincoln's eyes opened and he looked over at her, giving a questioning gaze. The moment he saw the tears he reached his hands up to wrap them around her shoulders, pushing past the parts of his mind that wanted him to avoid all human contact. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, and although there were further jeers from the girls around them, neither Lincoln nor Leni paid attention. By now, the groping seemed normal, and they could ignore it without trouble.

"I-I don't think it'll fit," she told him, sounding upset. He didn't know why. Had she actually wanted to... have sex with him? A part of Lincoln had assumed that, despite the lust in her movements and in her gaze, Leni was only going along with what she'd been told to do because the other girls wanted her to do it. He bit his lip and leaned up again, laying his forehead against Leni's.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, in as soothing of a tone as he could put together when he, himself was an anxious mess. "It's always a little hard the first time. You just have to keep going... and then it'll be painful for a little bit, but once the pain is gone it'll feel a whole lot better." Lincoln was, in essence, talking his sister into using him. Though he didn't see things exactly that way, he was still aware of the dynamic at play. She was the older one, and therefore she should know better, but the girls around them should have known better. 'Should have's didn't apply anymore.

His words of encouragment seemed to be enough to get Leni to keep going. She leaned a little to the side and looked down to give herself a better view of what she was doing, and after seeing her look down Lincoln did the same, the anxious feeling that had been sitting over him melting somewhat as his length began to press inside his sister a second time. Though the tip of his length still felt every bit as thick as it had done the first time, Leni took Lincoln's word for it and kept going, pushing herself past the point of discomfort, and when the pain came she pushed herself past that too, dropping further down onto his length until the entire head slipped inside.

Being inside his sister was nothing like being inside the other girls. Though Lincoln knew he shouldn't want to have sex with his sister, there was no denying how pleasurable it was. Was it because it was her first time, or something else?

Leni, on the other hand, kept herself braced for a pain that slid away quickly and didn't return. She expected it to be worse, not because of any stories she'd heard or what Lincoln had told her but because she couldn't imagine that having something so big stuffed inside her... down there... wouldn't feel painful, and certainly not pleasurable. Her hand quickly raised up to cover her own mouth, where she stopped a moan from breaking free. She huffed away some of the adrenaline inside her, and then moved her hands back down, setting them either side of Lincoln's shoulders. Leaning down just enough to press a kiss to his forehead, she began to move further down onto his cock, the softness of her insides enveloping more and more of his surprisingly thick shaft.

She handled the size well enough, despite the surprise she'd shown earlier. Where most might have taken their time to assure they didn't overwhelm themselves, Leni, excited as she was, couldn't wait. Lincoln looked down between them again to watch as his sister's plump pussy ate his shaft inch by inch. Each time she paused to collect herself, he could feel just how tightly her walls were gripping him; he didn't know if he would be able to pull out, even if he wanted to. His hands moved down to grip her thighs, and while he had been able to distract himself from the outside groping thus far, a particularly hard pinch at his cheek brought him back into reality. Before he could protest, there was another set of lips against his own, and they weren't Leni's. Similarly, his sister wasn't given any time to protest before she was kissed, too.

Pretty soon, it wasn't enough for the girls to use their hands, and the remaining two girls latched their mouths onto the brother and sister couple. While one pressed against Leni's nipple, gently suckling, the other took one of Lincoln's balls into her mouth and suckled all the same. By now, neither Leni nor Lincoln were concentrating hard enough on the girls to figure out which one was where, but the over-stimulation came at a price. As she rode Lincoln, her pussy shifting only an inch or so back and forth along the middle section of his shaft, Leni came to a powerful orgasm at both her brother's cock and the suckling of whichever girl was working her breast.

She practically screamed into the mouth of the girl kissing her, her pussy exploding with juices that splattered across Lincoln's crotch the same way they had his face. The girl kissing Leni pulled back, leaving her a panting mess, and then commented, "Holy shit, did you girls see that? She just came like a truck." Leni had no idea what that meant, and she would have questioned it were she not too pre-occupied with her post-orgasm haze. As feeling returned to her and she remembered that Lincoln's cock was still inside her, she began to move down again, and she kept going until she had taken the entire shaft inside.

The girl kissing Lincoln had pulled back as Leni came, and he was able to see his sister's pussy engulf his cock entirely. It felt like she had taken ages getting there, but now, with his shaft entirely inside her, he felt a strange sense of belonging — a warmth that he hadn't felt in a while. It wasn't sexual, it was romantic, even if he couldn't quite put that together inside his head. When Leni moved down to kiss him again, Lincoln kissed back without hesitation. He even thrust his hips upward against her out of reflex, regaining a bit of that same dominance that he'd used to have sex with the brunette. Only whereas he had rationalised that with himself by persuading himself that he didn't care about her and was only doing it for the sexual pleasure, he felt something more for Leni.

It could have been fleeting. There was no way for him to know. Whatever it was, he wanted more of it. Humping himself up against her, he held his lips to hers even as Leni tried to pull herself back, needing breath. "S-Sorry," she whispered as she managed to pull back from the kiss, and then moved her hand up to settle against his cheek. She didn't know what to say at first, and neither did he. Maintaining the silence, Leni began to move, lifting her hips upward. Having gotten used to the feeling of her twat around him, Lincoln let out a pleasured sigh when she began moving. Feeling those walls brush against his member at a speed that actually stimulated him somewhat felt amazing. The immorality of the situation had entirely fallen by the wayside. Their slow first time — Lincoln would likely count this as his first time in the future, even if his virginity had been taken by one of the other girls — seemed never-ending. Lincoln only wished that the other girls weren't around to experience this with them.

But they were, and they weren't leaving anytime soon. Their comments had died down over the last few minutes in favour of losing themselves to the same shameful pleasure that Leni and Lincoln had succumbed to. Each of the girls was masturbating furiously, a chorus of quiet moans filling the living room. As Leni's own began to join in, it became apparent that her next orgasm wasn't far off. If it was anywhere near as loud as the other ones had been, it would probably wake up the entire house, but with Leni having moved herself upward Lincoln was too far away to silence her.

One of the girls leaned over to give Leni a deep kiss right as the blonde's orgasm hit, and with the orgasm's silencer having reached their orgasm at the same time, she moaned into Leni's mouth. Lincoln's hands moved to his sister's thighs and, in her orgasmic distraction, he began to thrust up into her. The pace he picked up was fast and hard, a slapping of skin against skin ringing out each time his hips made contact with hers. The juice left over from her previous orgasm and a flood of newer clashed each time he thrust upward, the sound of splashing filling the ears of everyone there.

"How is this kid still going?" one of the girls asked, recovering from her own orgasm. Lincoln wanted to punch her. After they had spent so much time messing around with him against his will, what right did they have to ask questions? He fought away the rage and turned it into sexual pleasure, increasing the speed with which he thrust up into his sister's quim. Leni reached down to press her hand against his hip, stopping him dead in his tracks, and resumed the riding she'd been doing earlier.

He thought that they were going to go back to the slow pace she'd been using beforehand, but to his surprise, but not his displeasure, she picked up the pace, bouncing against his lap. Slap, slap, slap. Desperately heading towards her next orgasm, Leni reached her hands down to set against Lincoln's chest again. She lifted her feet and moved into a squatting position, and then resumed her bouncing at the same rhythm she had before. "Oh, Lincoln. This feels soooo amazing," she moaned, leaning her head back as she let out a sigh of pleasure. "I can't believe we didn't do this sooner. If you ever find anything cool like this again, you have to tell me right away."

Most of her words fell on deaf ears, but Lincoln was paying enough attention to at least be able to reply to her. "I... ah, jeez... I will, Leni. I promise." In a sick and twisted way, their words warmed the hearts of the girls sat around them, but that didn't stop them from getting involved. The groping that had stopped as Leni reached her second orgasm resumed, but they weren't as gentle with her as they had been before. It took her a few moments to get used to it, but Leni began to enjoy the rough treatment they were giving her.

The tweaks to her nipples and the pinches to her back side only seemed to fuel the pleasure that she was feeling. She didn't know how or why, but she knew that she liked it, and where the girls had undeniably been the ones in control before, whenever they dared to move their hands away from her, Leni followed up with an "Ah... please, don't stop," or similar begging that they found too adorable to ignore.

By now, the feeling of Leni's pussy running up and down his shaft was too much for Lincoln to take. Despite the rough rhythm of her bouncing, the way her walls slid along his shaft felt soft, and intensely pleasurable. Leni had always been affectionate with Lincoln, of course, being one of the kinder sisters when it came to the way that she interacted with him. His hands on her thighs began to grip harder as he felt his orgasm approach, his young balls churning to pull together whatever cum they could after his previous orgasms. With how long he and Leni had been going, each of the girls were awaiting a huge cumshot, and they recognised Lincoln's movements as those of the boy nearing orgasm.

"He's gonna cum soon!" one of them announced, her hands groping Lincoln's balls. She could feel them pulsating within her grip. The girl closest to Leni — the other blonde — leaned forward to press a kiss to Leni's earlobe, and then whispered into her ear.

"You hear that, Leni? Lincoln's gonna cum— he's gonna finish soon. He's gonna finish inside you. You want that, right?" she asked. Leni paused her movements for a moment, prompting Lincoln to let out a groan; after such a long night, he just wanted it to be over and done with.

"Wh-What does... what does that mean?" Leni asked, unsure how sex was supposed to end. One of the girls couldn't help but laugh, but the blonde beside Leni quickly hushed her, before leaning back towards Leni.

"It means he's gonna put a baby in you," she said, running her hand down Leni's chest, and then her stomach. She grabbed onto Leni's belly before giving it an affectionate stroke. Leni might have been a little clueless, but she understood what that meant; her mother had been pregnant enough times. Leni looked down at her own belly, wondering what it might be like to be pregnant. It certainly didn't look fun, the way that their mother kept being sick and complaining about aches, having cravings for foods she didn't usually like, not to mention the increase in clothing sizes.

But all that aside, Leni couldn't help but feel like getting pregnant was her purpose. What were women on the planet for, if not to give birth to more children? And Lincoln would be the father. She reached her hand down to rub her own stomach, the other blonde moving her hand away, as she sank deep into thought. Lincoln didn't like the look in her eyes, but his instincts told him to keep going.

"I-I'm so close," Lincoln mumbled, before being shut up by the lips of the brunette whose ass he'd fucked. She kissed him with such ferocity that any words he might have been able to form were immediately drowned out. While she moaned into their kiss, rocking back and forth against her own fingers, Lincoln continued to mumble and groan, his orgasm nearing closer and closer with each passing second. They had spent so long building up to this moment, even sitting still Leni's tight twat was able to bring him closer to the edge.

Once he reached that edge, though, he couldn't push himself over it. He needed more. As he humped desperately against his sister, she began to move again, her hands moving back to his chest so that she could return to the same rhythm she'd had earlier. She was moving a little sloppier now — far more than she had been before. Her third orgasm was close, but she had another goal now, alongside the pleasure: she wanted to be made pregnant by her own brother. She didn't even fully understand the implications that such a thing might have, but it sounded fun — good, even. People might even be proud of her.

"Lincoln, please," Leni begged, unsure what she was even asking him for. It only took another couple of bounces for his orgasm to hit. He felt the shocks of orgasmic pleasure run throughout his body, starting at his abdomen and spreading outward. As his cock twitched, his balls pulsated madly, cum rushing through his cock to breed his mate. It felt very animalistic, as if he was giving into urges, and yet Lincoln had no control over the situation what-so-ever. After the third throb, a rope of cum burst free from the tip of his cock. It shot out with ferocity, matching how long Lincoln had been inadvertently teased for before he was allowed to cum. Holding a semi-transparent colour that nobody would be able to see, it splashed against Leni's insides, missing her womb narrowly.

A desperate thrust upwards had Lincoln's cock knock right up against Leni's cervix, and when the second shot of Lincoln's desperate load came, it didn't miss this time. Rather, the rope of cum shot straight through the entrance to Leni's cervix, striking the inside of her womb with its hot, runny state. Leni's eyes opened wide and she looked down towards Lincoln, the feeling she had been waiting so long for without knowing exactly what it was being as perfect as she had been told. She lifted her hands from his chest and used it to push away the brunette kissing him, and then dived down to replace the brunette's lips with her own.

"That's it!" chanted the black-haired girl, who, sat a few inches away, had been desperately masturbating to the sight of the two siblings, not even touching either of them anymore. "Put a baby in her, Lincoln!"

She kissed her brother with a passion that hadn't been seen in her actions before. She wasn't just being affectionate, and she wasn't just desperate, she kissed him like she loved him. In a way, it was true, of course, and with the unique way that Leni saw the world there was a chance that she loved him the exact way that someone would usually love a breeding partner, but Lincoln couldn't return those feelings. Rather, Lincoln felt hurt. He felt taken advantage of, even as his cum filled his sister's womb. Whether she would get pregnant or not was yet to be seen, but Lincoln's cock was certainly trying its best. A third and fourth rope had burst inside her while she had been leaning down to kiss him, and after a brief respite during which a little bit of his seed merely dribbled from the head of his twitching cock, a couple more healthy spurts of underage jizz fired off from Lincoln's prick, settling once again inside his sister's womb. As the head of his cock plugged the entrance to Leni's womb, pressed tightly up against it by Leni's desperate hips, mashing herself down onto Lincoln as much as she could whilst the throes of her own orgasm overcame her poor body, none of his seed could escape. There was enough of the stuff to almost quarter-fill Leni's womb.

She felt so full with Lincoln's cum inside her, and as she pulled back from their kiss she moved her hand downward to rub across her own stomach again. Though her stomach hadn't been at all distended by the amount of cum inside her, she could feel the warmth from within. Her eyes held a romantic gaze to them while she looked down at Lincoln, and despite their teasing the girls around them were kind enough to give the two siblings their moment. Lincoln looked up at Leni and tried his best to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help it. He had to turn his head away from her to avoid crying the way he desperately wanted to.

Now that the sex was over and his cock was softening inside her, he felt like a mess. A shameful boy laid in a mix of sexual juices, far too young to be involved in any of this. He caught his own sadness with only a small sniffle. It was as he looked off to the side that he saw the unmistakable sight of a smartphone pointing straight at him, recording his endeavour. He couldn't believe that Leni's friends would do this to her, let alone to him. How did she manage to keep herself smiling, having to spend her time around these people? They clearly didn't like her. He grit his teeth, and he felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Did you get all of it?" one girl asked the one pointing the phone at him.

The one holding the phone let out a chuckle, and then nodded. "Oh yeah, all of it. You could practically see her belly twitching while he filled her."

Lincoln was pulled from his thoughts about the girls by Leni, who laid her hand against his face again. Despite the situation, which Lincoln wasn't sure Leni had processed entirely, she had a smile on her face. It wasn't one of her usual smiles, though. It almost seemed... sad. Her entrance, just as snug and tight as it had been before, continued to warm Lincoln's cock, and she similarly moved her arms down to wrap around him, keeping him safe. He didn't feel safe, but he didn't blame Leni. She was being taken advantage of, just like he was. They were both victims of the cruelty of these teenage girls.

After Lincoln's cock had softened, the cum that had been trapped inside Leni's womb could run free. It ran down the walls of her twat and against his softening cock, before slipping free from her pussy. The walls that had been gripping him so tightly before opened somewhat as the cum slid free, running down the remainder of his shaft before pooling on his stomach where Leni's own cum sat. The girls made sure to get a good picture of it, and even a video of the moment that his cum had begun to run down his shaft. The added mess did little for Lincoln's mental state, but the girls could barely contain their excitement, the loud squeals that would have usually been there stopped only by the fact that they were so exhausted.

"This was fun," the black-haired girl muttered, wiping her juice-coated fingers on Leni's back. She moved to her feet and sat down against one of the chairs, tucking herself back into the sleeping bag that she'd been using earlier. One of the other girls got up to crack open a window, wanting the smell of sex to be gone by the time morning came. Leni continued looking down at Lincoln with the same pseudo-smile on her face. "We should do this again," the black-haired girl continued, echoing Leni's thoughts. Leni glanced over at her briefly and gave a nod, before leaning down to wrap her arms around Lincoln again.

She picked his upper body up and held him close, her grip around him tightening. He didn't react much, but he wasn't as distant as he had been before; rather, this time, he was actively avoiding her gaze, keeping his eyes fixed on the distance so that he wouldn't have to face what they had done. The way she held him was almost motherly, fitting given that she'd likely just been knocked up. Her hand moved up to the side of his head and she began to soothingly stroke him, doing her best to replicate what she enjoyed when she was sad.

Under any other circumstances, it might have worked, but Lincoln couldn't pull his thoughts away from what had just happened. He couldn't believe that he'd just lost his virginity, and neither could he believe that he'd just taken his sister's. Everything felt so... overwhelming, something that wasn't helped by the muttering of the girls around them. What little distance he'd managed to put between himself and the situation melted away as Leni kissed his forehead, whispering what she thought were reassuring things to him. A single tear ran down Lincoln's cheek, and he did his best to avoid bawling.


End file.
